Através do Espelho (de Mentiras)
by Azumi Gaiden
Summary: Duas pessoas. Dois homens. Duas identidades diferentes que pertencem a contos de fadas que servem para amedrontar crianças (e também adultos) que são completamente diferentes um do outro, entretanto a sua mistura completa ambos. Essa é uma história de um vampiro e de um íncubo que, pelo toque do "destino", acabam se conhecendo. AU .:ONESHOT:.


**Tradução da fanfic** **Through the Looking Glass (of Lies) que é também de minha autoria. Prompt feita pro tema de Halloween do grupo One Piece girls.**

 **Classificação: M**

 **Casal: KidxLaw (com resquícios de LawxNami)**

 **Universo Alternativo**

 **One Piece e seus personagens pertecem ao Eichiro Oda**

 **Letras são da música "Painkiller do The Queenstons**

 **Divirtam-se! :3**

 **Através do Espelho (de Mentiras)**

Duas pessoas. Dois homens. Duas identidades diferentes que pertencem a contos de fadas que servem para amedrontar crianças (e também adultos) que são completamente diferentes um do outro, entretanto a sua mistura completa ambos. Essa é uma história de um vampiro e de um íncubo que, pelo toque do "destino", acabam se conhecendo. E é claro o intenso aroma de canela que permeia em torno deles.

…..

Trafalgar Law é chamado pelos colegas como o gênio de sua geração pelos colegas no hospital de renome que ele trabalha. Extremamente apto e com muita destreza no qual ele é especializado (cirurgias do coração), algumas vezes chamado como o homem milagroso por alguns familiares desesperançados dos seus pacientes quando ele consegue fazer coisas que outro cirurgião não ousaria fazer.

Pessoas indagavam da onde vem todas suas habilidades; Talvez das pilhas e pilhas altas de livros que ele tem estocado no escritório dele, no qual você pode ver com uma dessas preciosidades em sua mão, seus cinzentos e gélidos olhos passando rapidamente pelas palavras ali escritas. Ou então o quão preciso são as suas mãos para diagnosticas certas coisas, o toque gelado de seus longos dedos que fazem arrepios nascerem em peles mais sensíveis.

Talvez também possamos culpar o quão bonito ele é.

\- "Está sabendo daquele cirurgião do bloco de patologia?"

\- "Law?"

\- "Ele é tão bonito."

\- "Aqueles olhos me paralisam. É como se estou olhando para um céu chuvoso de uma maneira ou outra irei sofrer por causa disso, mas é tão encantador que eu não consigo me mexer para correr para longe..."

\- "Você acha que ele tem uma namorada?"

\- "Eu acho que não. Ele não tem um anel em seus dedos e nunca o vi andando com uma mulher."

\- "Será que ele é gay? Se ele for, o quão sem sorte nós somos..."

O doutor em questão estava à uns bons metros de distância da conversa sussurrada das moças. Ele podia ouvi-las claramente enquanto fingia olhar um formulário. Ter essa audição tão boa é culpa da fisiologia que possuí. Uma fisiologia que deveria ser impossível de existir, no entanto só pelo cintilar dos seus dentes brancos no sorriso que está em seu rosto são vistos. Para ser mais preciso, em dois dentes alongados que não deveriam ser assim.

Sentindo com sua língua tais dentes que cresceram naquele tamanho sem a sua permissão o doutor percebe o quão faminto está. Seus olhos vão direto para o pescoço de pele alva de uma das duas mulheres que estão falando dele. A pele branca perfeita e livre para a sua visão porque essa mesma moça decidiu estar com seu cabelo amarrado em um coque hoje. A veia pulsante por causa do pequeno aumento em sua pressão enquanto ele fantasiava sobre ele. Tal coisa que ele podia ver claramente da longa distância... O homem de pele bronzeada suspirou, colocando uma mão em sua face...

\- "Agora não é hora para isso..."

Sim, ele é um vampiro. E ele odeia tanto sua própria natureza porque isso trás tantos problemas em algo que ele ama de paixão em atuar, em ser um médico. Bem no começo, quando ele começou seus primeiros estudos com sangue ele lutou para se controlar para não beber o sangue que tinha nos tubos de ensaio. Agora ele pode se controlar, depois de anos de exposição o fez mais complacente com sua própria fome. Se ele não fosse uma pessoa tão controladora de seus próprios sentimentos ele estaria lambendo aquela gota de sangue que infelizmente respingou em sua máscara na cirurgia de hoje. O peito aberto de seu paciente enquanto ele operava, o cintilar prateado e vermelho do bisturi ensangüentado que estava na suas mãos enluvadas e igualmente ensangüentadas... O esforço ainda é real e ainda está lá mas hoje isso estava tão intenso que ele até teve que esconde o começo de uma ereção por causa da reação que aquela gota de sangue boba trouxe a si mesmo.

Ele necessita se alimentar.

E ele necessita transar.

E por conveniência ele precisa que ambas as coisas aconteçam juntas. Só para que ele tenha de volta o seu autocontrole. Ele sabe que chama atenção de homens como mulheres, apesar de ter olheiras escuras em seus olhos, produto de noites de insônia, e as tatuagens que ele esconde por baixo de suas roupas. Talvez algumas horas em clube noturno que ele freqüenta podem satisfazer ambas as necessidades.

Suspirando ainda mais e sabendo que ele pode satisfazer um pouco da sua primeira necessidade até que o final de semana chegue, ele volta para o seu escritório, pega uma das bolsas de sangue que furtou do banco de sangue do hospital alguns dias antes e enche o copo descartável que tinha café antes com o líquido vermelho.

…..

Algumas horas depois, e com a sua fome "monstruosa" compensada por algum tempo, alguém bate na porta.

\- "Pode entrar." – A nova recepcionista do bloco (terceira nova, se ele for lembrar-se do que aconteceu nos últimos meses), estava segurando um envelope fechado em suas mãos. Timidamente ela entra no escritório e coloca o envelope na sua mesa limpa.

\- "Isso é para o senhor, Dr. Trafalgar." – Ela fala enquanto desvia o olhar dele. O envelope só tem o nome dele e nada mais para descrever quem o enviou isso.

\- "Quem entregou isto a você? Você viu quem era essa pessoa?"

\- "Era um homem loiro alto. Ele estava fumando um cigarro, que eu totalmente tirei de sua boca e apaguei porque é proibido fumar no hospital. As exatas palavras dele foram 'Entregue isto diretamente para os bastardo maldito.' e assim saí andando. – Ela concluí, o vampiro percebendo o quão vermelha as bochechas delas estavam ficando e seu pulso arterial subiu enquanto interagia com ele.

Sua fome volta com força quando percebe isso, seus dedos apertando seus joelhos embaixo de sua mesa para se refrear. Talvez ele possa hipnotizar a garota, trancar a porta de seu escritório para que não sejam interrompidos, puxar para baixo a gola daquela camiseta social branca e puxar para cima a saia preta modesta que usa. Jogá-la contra sua mesa e a penetrá-la por trás enquanto suas presas a penetram no pescoço. A hipnose não a faria lembrar-se de nada.

Aquela corrente dourada que ela usa ficaria manchada com sangue...

Ouro e vermelho, do mesmo jeito que é os olhos e o cabelo **dele**.

E com isso o júnior se levanta orgulhoso meio de suas pernas.

 _Merda_

\- "Doutor? Você está bem? Dr. Trafalgar? - A moça estava chegando perto de si e quase viria a ereção que tinha quando ele saí do transe.

\- "Sim, estou bem. Não precisa se preocupar." – Ele para o avanço dela. – "Você pode sair agora." – A moça dá um tchau à ele e finalmente saí. Ele bate a sua testa na mesa, odiando-se em como ele quase perdeu o controle em cima da moça. Maldição, ele precisa satisfazer suas necessidades e logo.

Abrindo o envelope ele pega o que parece ser um convite impresso em um papel roxo elétrico com letras douradas.

Uma festa de Halloween. E como ele odeia festas...

Mas elas são tão convenientes paras seus atuais impulsos.

Vendo o nome do anfitrião no convite ele logo pega seu celular e liga para a certa pessoa. Ele está querendo tanto ir a essa festa por causa de suas necessidades, porém ele ainda precisa demonstrar que não gosta de festas. Logo a linha de chamada é substituída por uma voz feminina que dá um tímido alô.

\- "Senhorita Nami, posso perguntar o porquê de ser convidado para uma festa? Você o sabe o quanto eu odeio festas."

 _\- "Mas Torao..."_ – ele range os dentes enquanto ouve o apelido que um certo usuário de chapéu de palha o deu. – _"Luffy implorou para que eu o convidasse já que ele lhe deve muito e porque precisa se soltar um pouco. Afinal de contas você me deve muito também."_

Sim, ele deve. O que ele fez com a ruiva semanas depois daquela cirurgia maçante que ele fez no Luffy dois anos atrás faz com que ele deva uma a ela.

O garoto tinha entrado em coma e o próprio médico pensou que o perderia por causa dessa situação. Duas semanas sem uma resposta do garoto em coma fez com que seus amigos perdessem a esperança. E quem mais sofria com isso era Nami.

Semanas depois ele sentiu um cheiro convidativo que vinha da moça, um cheiro que ele era bem conhecido dele.

A moça é uma vampira, do jeito que ele é. E melhor ainda que ela não tinha sido marcado por um macho. E ela estava com necessidades carnais.

Ele foi com tudo, ela se submeteu aos seus avanços. Suspiros, gemidos e grunhidos podiam ser ouvidos se alguém se aventura-se em um corredor escuro para uma sala vazia. Presas penetrando seus pescoços, gargantas sendo preenchidas com sangue, os impulsos carnais sendo saciados pelo prazer daquela dança primitiva de corpos. Suas tristezas se minguando só por um pouco. No final de tudo, ele seriamente pensou em marcá-la como sua, ao ponto de vocalizar este pensamento naquele momento. Ela o negou na hora, dizendo que já amava alguém. Afinal de contas aquele momento era apenas para satisfazer a vontade da carne, nada mais, nada menos.

 _O que você realmente quer é que seus dedos passem naquelas mechas carmesins e naquela pálida pele._ – Uma voz pequena disse a ele. – _Você quer sentir aqueles braços com aqueles músculos que você sentiu em volta de si. Você quer aquele cheiro sobre você todo... –_ Ele não conseguia esquecer aquele cheiro de canela que emanava daquele homem.

O júnior pulsaum pouco mais, fazendo com que ele saía daquele novo transe. Percebendo que o médico estava silencioso no outro lado da linha, Nami rapidamente fala. – _"Então, Luffy convidou também Eustass Kid para a festa. Talvez você possa achar o seu príncipe charmoso lá."~~_

\- "Não é bem assim as coisas, por favor! Até parece que estou apaixonado por ele."

\- _"E não está? Os seus olhos brilhavam enquanto você fala dele para mim, lembra?" –_ Ah sim, semanas depois de tudo aquilo que ter acontecido com Nami ele se desculpou por seu comportamento. Conversa vai e vêm e ele acabou falando pra ela tudo que aconteceu entre ele e Kid. – _"Você quer aquele homem e eu consigo perceber porque esses tipos de necessidade não passam despercebidos pelas mulheres, ainda mais se ela for uma vampira. Você quer marcá-lo como seu, não negue isso." –_ Ele suspirou, mais uma vez batendo com sua testa na mesa. – " _No entanto eu aconselho que você seja cauteloso, ele não é bem o que você pensa que ele é."_

\- "Porque diz isso?"

\- _"Andei pesquisando sobre, você sabe o quão persuasiva eu sou quando quero informações."_

\- "Posso saber o porquê deste conselho?"

 _\- "Na verdade não. Acredito que será mais prazeroso se você descobrir por si mesmo."_

\- "Nami…"

 _\- "Sendo séria agora, Law. Só venha para a festa, pegue o homem e o que tem que acontecer deixa acontecer."_

\- "Já que você diz assim eu irei pensar sobre isso."

 _\- Só para deixar mais simples para vocês; Se você não aparecer na porta de minha casa no horário da festa irei pessoalmente dar o endereço de sua casa para o Luffy e o deixar que o visite em suas horas livres."~~_

\- "Sua bruxa."

\- _"Vindo do diabo em pessoa isso conta muita coisa."_

\- "Está bem, está bem." – Ele quer terminar aquela conversa ali mesmo. Uma dor de cabeça está aparecendo. – "Eu irei. Satisfeita?"

\- _"Muito. Te vejo no sábado, Torao. E não esqueça de usar uma fantasia, afinal de contas é uma festa de Halloween!" –_ Ele não respondeu à isso, decidindo em desligar a chamada antes que ela disse mais alguma coisa.

Eustass maldito Kid irá para a mesma festa em que ele está lindamente sendo forçado a ir. De qualquer jeito melhor sofrer algumas horas em uma sala cheia de pessoas bêbadas e fedendo a suor do que o Luffy aparecendo em sua casa em horas inconvenientes. Não que ele o odeie, Luffy não sabe o significado das palavras espaço pessoal, o que para Law engloba os limites de sua própria casa.

Ele se pergunta como conseguirá em se segurar com o ruivo lá, já que o seu controle estava tão propício a sumir por causa dos seus impulsos atuais.

 _Merda de vida_

…..

Devidamente banhado, perfumado e fantasiado ele toca a campanha do que aparenta ser a casa luxuosa em que Nami vivia, a fachada da mesma decorada com abóboras e bruxinhas voadoras. Ele podia ouvir e ver claramente a música eletrônica que tocava e os flashes que passavam por entre as janelas. A dona da casa abriu a porta, revelando como o interior da casa aparenta ser tão grande quanto fora. A moça estava fantasiada de anjo: uma saia curtíssima rodada branca, espartilho branco, meias 7/8 brancas com detalhes em laranja, bota de salto alto branco e uma camisa que era feita de um matéria macio que ele não sabia dizer, pra finalizar um par de asas de anjo saiam de suas costas. Uma grande ironia se você for comparar com a real natureza da moça.

Ele teve que se segurar para não trincar os dentes quando Nami o viu, os olhos dela aumentando por causa da escolha de fantasia que ele fez. Ele estava usando uma jeans skinny preta, botas de combate, uma camiseta com gola em v preta de mangas compridas (que ele puxou para a altura dos cotovelos, o que convenientemente mostrava as tatuagens do antebraço) e um colete de listras azuis claras e pretas. Como adicional ele colocou um par de orelhas e um rabo de gato feitos de pelúcia. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio ele forçou um sorriso, mostrando os seus caninos alongados.

Ela começou a rir. E muito.

Ele fez uma carranca. Ela começou a rir ainda mais.

\- "Ainda estou tentando entender do que você está fantasiado..." – Ela forçou as palavras enquanto o puxava pra dentro pelo pulso, fechando a porta rapidamente antes que ele mudasse de ideia e fugisse. – "Se soubesse que se vestiria assim eu teria ido pessoalmente escolher sua fantasia."

\- "Eu não tive exatamente tempo pra correr atrás de uma fantasia, sabe. Eu sou um médico e meu tempo livre é pequeno. Isso é o melhor que pude fazer com as roupas que tinha no meu armário em um curto espaço de tempo." – Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, claramente descontente.

\- "Está bem, não precisa ficar bravo." – Ela o seguro pelo braço e o arrastam para o que aparenta ser uma espaçosa sala de visitas, móveis puxados para o lado para dar espaço para o pessoal dançar. Brook, um dos amigos de Nami e também músico (que tinha um cabelo grande no estilo afro) era o DJ da festa. – "Agora pode me dizer do que é a sua fantasia?"

\- "É o Gato Risonho de Alice no País das Maravilhas. Ou algo desse tipo."

\- "Provavelmente isso se enquadra no 'algo desse tipo'. E também porque a sua calça colada chama bastante atenção da cintura pra baixo, posso ver claramente a forma do seu traseiro daqui." – "Ele estava pronto pra responder à isso quando ele ouve uma vez que ele não queria ouvir de jeito nenhum.

\- "TORAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" – Um furacão de cores vermelhas vai diretamente a si, um corpo batendo fortemente e fazendo com que ambos caiam no chão, o outro corpo caindo em cima dele.

\- "Saia. De. Cima. De. Mim. Mugiwara-ya."

\- "Me desculpe." – O mais novo sai de cima, oferecendo uma mão para que o mais velho possa levantar, os olhos cinzentos claramente podendo ver a cicatriz em formato de X pela camisa aberta do outro. Limpando a calça de sujeiras invisíveis que poderiam estar no chão, ele comenta para Luffy.

\- "Eu não sou um poste para você subir."

\- "Por favor, Torao. Você precisa se soltar mais. É uma festa e festas são feitas para se divertir." – As últimas palavras ele comenta alto para que todo mundo ouça, um coro de vozes alegres responde à isso. – "Viu? Sorria e se divirta, doc!"

\- "Tentarei." – E de costume ele mostra o sorriso sarcástico. Vendo ali aqueles dentes alongados, Luffy solta uma exclamação.

\- "Wow, eles são reais? Seus dentes?"

\- "Não, são próteses. Pessoas não tem dentes deste tamanho, Luffy." – Monstros como ele, por um outro lado...

\- "Agora, Luffy, hora de dançar comigo." – Ela puxa o mais novo para a pista de dança, os pés dele se arrastando atrás. – "Law, tem uma mesa em um canto com as bebidas." – Ela grita pra ele ouvir, sabendo que o homem iria querer algo pra aplacar seu temperamento.

Ele vai para o tal canto e pega uma das garrafas de cerveja que tinhas lá. Álcool desse tipo não seria o bastante para que ficasse bêbado, somente algo mais forte. Mas ele não quer ficar bêbado; ele quer um corpo quente para satisfazer seus desejos.

 _Se for um corpo quente cheio de músculos envoltos em uma pele alva e que cheira canela seria melhor ainda._

Pare, cérebro estúpido. Nem realmente sei se ele estará aqui esta noite.

A música que tocava no momento era conveniente para que os pares que estavam dançando movessem seus quadris de um lado ao outro com a batida. Alguns ainda estavam no estágio em que ele chamava de 'transar vestido'. Ele desvia o olhar ele olha para a comida que estava em outra mesa. Talvez enchendo seu estômago a sua ansiedade diminua um pouco.

Perá lá, ansiendade? Esse sentimento de que borboletas em seu estômago que está tendo agora por causa daquele homem bruto?

Sem chance.

 _Maldição_

Ele respira profundamente e encosta-se a uma parede em um canto sombreado. Logo a música muda para uma que ele conhece muito bem, tipo de música que serve para que ele se esqueça o que acontece à sua volta. Tal música que, nas entrelinhas, lembra de sua real natureza.

 _Your hurried sense is like a drug  
Your hand strokes through my hair  
The taste of copper on my tongue  
Let me show you how much I care  
A wave of ecstasy comes down  
Crashing right into my chest  
I take a glance up at the clock  
Don't let it end yet_

A mente dele viaja mais, relembrando a primeira vez em que ele olhou Kid pela primeira vez.

*Flashback*

Isso aconteceu bem antes das situações com Luffy e Nami.

A primeira vez em que ele viu o ruivo foi em uma notícia em um jornal médico, em que mostrava a foto de um jovem mecânico, extremamente inteligente, porém com um gênio difícil e violento. Inventor de imãs conectados podiam se transformar em articulações para próteses, tipos de articulações que poderiam imitar articulações em membros reais em questão de suavidade de movimentos e que tinham durabilidade maior (afinal de contas Law era um médico, e claro que se interessaria em ler sobre esse tipo de coisa).

O que ele nunca pensou é que receberia uma chamada da emergência, falando que lá tinha estaria esse mesmo homem ruivo com um braço quase mutilado de uma tentativa de assalto. E ele mesmo teria que realizar a cirurgia para amputar o braço porque a artéria do membro tinha praticamente explodido e os nervos estavam condições de serem recuperados. Apesar de todo aquele sangue e carnes expostas ele podia sentir um leve cheiro que emanava daquele homem e tinha nada a ver com o ferimento. Sacudindo a cabeça daquilo ele rapidamente o levou para o centro cirúrgico e o operou; depois pessoalmente cuidando dele enquanto o ruivo se recuperava. Foi em um desses momentos de cuidar do paciente que ele sentiu que o cheiro adocicado que logo associou com canela veio com força.

 _A broken leg might hold me still  
The pain rushes through me I love how it feels  
Tearing through my outsides reaching in  
Don't be careful let's begin  
Your true intentions your true colors  
Mine are red, but yours are others  
I'm not so sure if I like what you're doing  
But I don't care _

É claro que o cheiro tinha ficado forte, ele estava acordado.

E porque diabos o cheiro está tão forte?

Ele se aproximou do ruivo, depois de ter checado o formulário com anotações médicas do paciente. Apesar de o ruivo parecer ser mais velho que o médico na verdade ele era mais novo por três anos de diferença. Talvez é a fisionomia rude ou o constante olhar bravo que o outro tinha faziam ter essa impressão.

Mas não deixa de ser bonito por causa disso.

Lá vai ele viajar novamente em seus pensamentos.

\- "Doc? Terra para doutor, você está ai?"

Law volta a realidade com a voz grossa que vinha do homem mais novo, alguns arrepios lhe descendo a espinha por causa dela.

 _Pare de viajar e trabalhe, Trafalgar._

\- "Como você está se sentindo?" – _Sério isso? Que pergunta idiota de se fazer para alguém que perdeu o braço. Droga, estou perdendo minha coerência por causa dela, Concentre-se, Trafalgar._

\- "Como fosse atropelado por um caminhão. E olha só, isso aconteceu e levaram meu braço de presente." - O ruivo olha para o toco na articulação do ombro esquerdo, que fora seu braço antes.

\- "Não se preocupe, a morfina que ainda está em seu corpo bloqueia a dor. Você não sentira muita coisa pelos próximos dias." – Law entra no seu modo doutor, examinando as suturas e também checando a pressão arterial e respiração, visão e outras coisas. Depois ele pega uma seringa vazia e um tubo de ensaio.

\- "Para que é isso?" – O ruivo pergunta quando o médico se aproxima do braço direito, onde ele insere suavemente a agulha em uma veia proeminente para recolher o sangue.

\- "Para checar se você tem alguma infecção resultante do ferimento exposto que tinha."

O silêncio impera e pelo canto do olho e vê o homem com os olhos fechados e cheirando o ar, a face do outro chegando perto de si. O cheiro de canela ficando mais forte no momento em que o outro chegava mais perto, ele podia praticamente ouvir o outro o cheirar.

Os seus caninos começaram a arder e aumentarem dentro de sua boca sem sua permissão. A vontade de morder aquele pescoço branco e provar do seu sangue tomando o lugar do seu controle perfeito.

Sim, ele precisa e muito pegar aquele segundo tubo de ensaio e pegar mais sangue para testar algumas outras coisas e ter uma desculpa pra se afastar do outro. Ele está se sentindo quente... Segundo tubo em suas mãos o médico o enche com sangue, felizmente o ruivo voltou para a sua posição inicial na cama, bem longe do vampiro. Law internamente suspirou em alívio.

\- "Eu realmente espero não pegar alguma infecção deste hospital. Iria ser muito ruim se eu tiver que ficar internado por mais dias do que realmente o necessário."

Law fruiu o cenho perante o comentário. – "Você não pegará nenhuma infecção deste hospital. Eu estou pessoalmente cuidando do seu caso."

\- "E desde quando tenho que acreditar em suas palavras?"

 _Esse cara só pode estar tirando um sarro da minha cara._

\- "Porque eu sou o melhor cirurgião desse hospital."

\- "Ser o melhor não quer dizer que não comete erros."

\- "Você está questionando minhas habilidades, na qual já estavam sendo aprofundadas antes de você ter saído das fraldas?

\- "Sim, eu estou."

 _Cara de merda_

\- "Eu posso assegurar..." – Law certificou-se em tirar a agulha daquela veia sem dó nem piedade, fazendo que o paciente reclame de dor. – "... que nada irá acontecer com você."

\- "É claro que vai. Do contrário..." – De repente o ruivo pega o moreno pela mão que estava mais perto de si, puxando Law para perto. Pego de surpresa o médico se arruma para que não caia em cima do paciente, os lábios do ruivo sussurrando em seu ouvido. – "Irei fazer com que você se arrependa."

E também de surpresa ele puxa o médico pra longe, o moreno dando uns passos pra trás pra se equilibrar, uma de suas mãos tampando a orelha, lembrando da sensação de ter aqueles lábios finos movendo em sua pele. O paciente, apesar de estar ali debilitado impõe uma aura predatória perante a si. Percebendo que o moreno ainda o olhava, o ruivo levantou o braço e lambeu as gotas de sangue que tinha escapado da veia ali perfurada.

A visão do ruivo lambendo aquele sangue junto com o cheiro de canela fez com que os impulsos do vampiro pegassem fogo. Ele precisa sair daquele quarto antes que perca o controle. – "Terá o resultado do teste de sangue em alguns dias." – O médico disse isso enquanto descartava a seringa usada e pega os tubos para depois sair correndo dali. Ele jurou ter ouvido o ruivo rindo dele abertamente enquanto saia apressadamente.

Ele sabe.

Nenhuma pessoa doente ou com dor iria lamber o próprio sangue em um quarto de hospital.

Ele provavelmente sabe.

 _My bruised body tied up snug  
Your hand colliding with my face  
I start to bleed out of my mouth  
And you know I love the taste  
A wave of ecstasy comes down  
I'm caught in the undertow  
I need to breathe before I drown  
But I don't wanna go _

Depois de alguns momentos tentando esfriar a cabeça em seu escritório ele vai direto para o laboratório para testar aquele sangue. Aquele homem estava livre de qualquer infecção, o que era normal, pois ele estava recebendo uma dose de remédios para prever isso. Então ele pega o segundo tubo para testar algumas teorias suas. Ele jogou um vírus qualquer naquele sangue e observou: As células ficaram quase destruídas, porém elas rapidamente se regeneravam ali mesmo. Ele já viu isso acontecer antes, muitos anos atrás.

Impossível.

O homem que começou a querer perfurar com seus caninos é também um demônio. E provavelmente o pior tipo de demônio que ele podia encontrar.

 _Merda_

…..

Law certifica-se de não voltar mais àquele quarto, colocando outro médico responsável para cuidar da reabilitação do ruivo. Certa medida tomada pelo medo de perder o controle na frente do paciente e fazer com que o outro possível demônio saiba da sua real natureza. O moreno não estava nenhum um pouco a fim de ter que mudar de cidade porque um completo estranho faria o inferno com ele.

Alguns dias passam e ele toma coragem pra enfrentar o paciente e esfregar na cara do outro os resultados do teste de sangue...

Mas o quarto estava vazio.

Ele coça a cabeça, da meia volta e vai direto à recepção do bloco, perguntar sobre o paciente. A senhora que está ali diz que o paciente foi liberado depois de constatarem que ele já estava perfeitamente bem e não precisava ficar ali mais. Ouvindo a reposta ele assente e volta pro seu escritório, a sua mente já maquinando o que ele já pressupunha antes.

As células dele somente se regeneram rápido o bastante para que parasse de doer por causa da natureza dele.

Natureza de demônio, igual a minha.

*End of Flashback*

Ele saiu de seus devaneios quando sentiu seus sentidos deflagraram, aquele cheiro conhecido e agora inebriante de canela fazendo que o seu coração disparasse instantaneamente. Percebendo a presença daquele que ocupa seus pensamentos ultimamente sem precisar ter que abrir os olhos.

\- "Olha só o que temos aqui? Se não fosse pelas circunstâncias presentes eu acreditaria que você estaria me acompanhando nesta festa." – Law abre um dos olhos e olha o homem na sua frente.

Kid, se o moreno admitisse a si mesmo, estavam muito bem. Ele usava uma camiseta de botões preá, na qual estava aberta e mostrava o seu torso musculoso, uma calça de listras brancas e pretas, sapatos acinzentados acompanhados de uma meia de três cores e um sobretudo de couro que ia até a altura dos joelhos. Em seu rosto ele tinha passado alguma maquiagem para contornar seus olhos, um batom vermelho nos lábios finos e suas unhas estavam de uma cor que lhe parecia ser vermelho-sangue. No topo daquela cabeleira carmesim ele estava com uma cartola marrom com alguns acessórios colados.

Aquela composição lembrava muito o Chapeleiro Maluco.

Law fechou o olho novamente, tomando um gole da cerveja que estava na sua mão. A sua garganta ficou seca depois de constatar como aquilo ficou tão bem no ruivo.

 _Merda_

\- "Se eu for adivinhar você está fantasiado como o Gato Risonho de Alice no País das Maravilhas." – O moreno teve que se segurar para não soltar um som enquanto ouvia aquela voz grave. Maldito seja os impulsos vampirescos e aquele homem deliciosamente diante de si.

\- "Você estar certo, Eustass-ya." – Bendito seja a voz dele ter saído calma e monótona. – "Você chegou até à mim para falar o óbvio ou pra dizer alguma outra coisa?"

\- "Para dizer o óbvio e te perturbar."

Uma veia lateja em sua testa. Com toda certeza absoluta ele não vai se envolver sexualmente com esse homem bastardo apesar de seu corpo querer muito isso. Não, muito obrigado. – "Se não tem mais nada inteligente à dizer, então em retirarei. Não quero pegar sua estupidez." – Com um meio sorriso estampado no rosto ele sai rapidamente, deixando o outro homem que estava chocado plantando ali sozinho.

\- "DO QUE VOCÊ ME CHAMOU?" – O moreno podia ouvir os passos pesados do homem mais alto o seguindo. Sentindo que não tinha escapatória, ele teria que forjar uma.

Vendo que Nami estava agora na mesa de comida e milagrosamente sem o Luffy em volta o médico logo pega o braço dela e a arrasta para a pista de dança.

\- "Pra que isso? Era só pedir com jeito que dançaria contigo." – Ele pisa forte no chão para diminuir o passo.

\- "Irei explicar tudo enquanto dançamos." – Ele olha em volta e vê o ruivo fumegando de raiva enquanto olha os dois ali. Talvez Kid sabe que não pode armar um escândalo pelo respeito que ele tenha aos anfitriões da festa. Mas Lae sabe que o sua atula salvação terá tempo curto.

O médico explicou a conversa que teve com Kid para a ruiva, a moça rindo da cara dele. E ele sabe que não pode ficar bravo pois está agindo como um covarde e merece isso.

Mais cedo do que imaginava ela se solta dos braços frouxos dele e dá alguns passos pra trás, o seu tom de voz ficando sério. – "Pare de correr e se entregue a ele. Nós sabemos que você quer e precisa dele." – E com isso ela volta pra mesa de comida, um dos braços de Luffy automaticamente se enroscando na cintura dela.

Hum, então esses dois estão juntos. Interessante.

Um sorriso sarcástico aparece em seus lábios, já maquinando na cabeça como fará a ruiva sofrer com essa informação quando ele sente que está desprotegido e a plano ver de um par de olhos dourados o fitando intensamente. Com isso ele começa a andar rapidamente, se misturando as pessoas para despistar o outro.

Ele acaba achando um corredor que dá direto numa escada. O médico estava para colocar o pé no primeiro degrau quando um braço metálico gelado o pega em volta da cintura, puxando o contra um corpo firme e logo esse mesmo corpo o pressiona contra a parede. Uma mão quente e outra gelado prendem seus pulsos na parede.

\- "Seu bruto maldito, me solta."

\- "Sim, eu sou bruto. Mas não pode negar que você queria e muito que eu lhe prensasse contra a parede. Eu consigo sentir isso pelo jeito que você ta respirando tão rápido. Ou poderia também dizer pelo cheiro dos feromônios que está emanando, vampiro."

Um gelo passa por sua espinha por alguns segundo, seu corpo tensionado. – "E eu pensando que com essa informação você faria da minha vida um inferno e me extorquir, mas acho que estava errado. Você tem um fetiche com vampiros?" – Ele mexe seu quadril quando sente algo duro pressionando na sua bunda.

\- "É, eu deveria estar com nojo, mas você sabe..." – Ele começou a esfregar aquela ereção vestida no traseiro do moreno. – "Desde que eu senti o seu cheiro anos atrás naquele quarto de hospital eu não consigui esquecer a vontade de te foder lindamente. Nenhum homem ou mulher eram bons o bastante para saciar essa vontade e isso está me deixando insano. Felizmente alguma entidade superior colocou você no meio caminho para eu ter o que quero de você." – Ele enfatizou as últimas palavras quando estocou de repente a sua ereção no traseiro firme do outro.

Aqueles lábios rubros chegou perto na orelha do médico e sussurrou as próximas palavras. – "Se for pra comparar diria que o vai acontecer é bem o que aquelas frase daquela última música que estava tocando antes de você fugir... como é que elas são mesmo, Law?"

O médico continua com os seus lábios fechados. Então Kid o gira para e o pressiona de novo na parede, seu peitoral nu em quente em contado direto com o torso ainda vestido do moreno, suas ereções vestidas roçando uma na outra. O vampiro geme, internamente se repreendendo no quão fácil ele está sucumbindo àquele homem.

\- " **Diga agora!** "

\- _"A heavy silence crashes down to my lips…_ gah" _-_ Os dentes do ruivo mordendo seu pescoço.

 _\- "I forget how to speak / I forget how to breathe" –_ Dedos gelados e lisos puxam pra cima sua camiseta e colete, esses mesmos dedos caminhando pelo seu torso.

 _\- "Your nails dig deep against the bone of my hips"_ – Agora dedos quente e com calos puxam pra baixo o cós de sua calça, unhas encravando-se no seu quadril, fanzendo-o arrepiar.

 _\- "I don't want to break, I don't want to leave"_ – Law diz as últimas palavras e lábios finos e pegajosos colidem nos seus, tirando seu ar. As mãos agora livres do moreno vão direto para o pescoço do outro, uma perna indo em volta daquele quadril largo, pressionando seu corpo naquele outro que estivera desejando por um bom tempo.

Kid retira aquelas mãos de seu pescoço, aqueles lábios rubros que são surpreendentemente macios se distanciando dos seus. Law queixa-se com isso, aquele único pressionar de lábios e toques não eram o bastante para apaziguar seus desejos, ele quer mais. – "Se acalme, não irei a lugar nenhum."

O ruivo tem a audácia de rir à custa do médico. – "O que você fez comigo, íncubo? As suas magias e feitiços não deveriam estar funcionando comigo e ainda assim estou desse jeito, desejando suas carícias."

\- "Isso não é do meu feito, vampiro. Creio que isso são reações do seu próprio corpo dizendo o que você realmente precisa."

Bem, se você colocar dessa forma talvez fazendo sexo com o bruto na sua frente ele possa voltar ao seu costumeiro controle perfeito.

Sim, ele vai fazer isso.

Com muita força de vontade de sua parte, o moreno puxa para longe o ruivo. Pegando um dos pulsos do outro ele arrasta o homem mais alto escada acima, torcendo para logo achar um quarto vazio e fazer com que isso aconteça de uma vez. Tudo isso era acompanhado da risada alta do ruivo atrás de si.

…..

Roupas era tiradas apressadamente, lábios se fechando um no outro e línguas entrando nas bocas para se entrelaçarem-se em uma dança molhada. Depois de puxar com os seus dentes um dos lábios pegajosos do moreno, Law cai na cama grande do quarto que achou, aquele sorriso sarcástico tão comum dele no rosto mostrando os caninos grandes, cotovelos apoiando seu torso pra cima e mostrando propositalmente o torso esguio e tatuado. – "Agora seja um bom menino, vem aqui e me deixe alimentar no seu pescoço."

Kid lambe seus lábios enquanto olha aquelas tatuagens em forma de coração que combinam tão bem com aquela pele bronzeada cheia de músculos esguios. – "Você precisa primeiro trabalhar pra ganhar o doce, vampiro." – Ele aponta pra larga ereção que está orgulhosamente em pé ali no meio daquelas coxas sem pêlos. Um ninho de pêlos carmesim em volta disso, mostrando o quão natural aquela cor de vermelho é.

\- "Hmph." – Já que é da natureza de um vampiro sugar as coisas, o moreno está confiante que fará um ótimo trabalho.

Sua boca se fecha na ponta, a língua indo em volta dali para depois pressionar a fenda enquanto começa a sugar. Instantaneamente dedos se fecham em seus cabelos. O moreno abra a mandíbula ainda mais, para colocar mais daquela ereção dentro. A sua cabeça balança pra cima e pra baixo enquanto suga aquela carne, e puxa ainda mais, sentido a ponta daquilo batendo em sua garganta. Quando sente ânsias agindo ele tira um pouco de sua boca, dentes arranhando de leve.

Os dedos em sua cabeça puxam seus cabelos. – "Cuidados com os seus dentes." – O moreno geme em resposta. Esse gemido faz com que sua boca vibre em torno daquela ereção, fazendo com que o ruivo comece a estocar em sua boca. As estocadas aumentam então o moreno continua a gemer, sentindo que o ruivo irá gozar. De repente aquela mão pesada puxa sua cabeça de volta na ereção toda, o homem acima grunhindo alto e gozo enchendo a boca do moreno.

Law retira com força aquela mão de seus cabelos enquanto tosse e cospe aquele líquido espesso de sua boca. – "Você poderia ter me avisado."

\- "Mas a sua cara de surpresa é tão bonita de se ver."

\- "Bruto maldito."

\- "Agora..." – Kid puxa Law na cama, depois pega suas calças e pesca aquele tubo de lubrificante que tinha colocado convenientemente em um dos bolsos por razões. – "... é hora de fazer você gritar." – Ele pega ambas as pernas bronzeadas e as separam, puxando os quadris do moreno para cima e mais perto de si, mostrando aquele buraquinho que queria tanto penetrar. Ele aperta um pouco daquele líquido oleoso pra fora do tubo e o esfrega em dois de seus dedos. Satisfeito o quão escorregadio seus dedos estavam ele os leva para aquele lugar, provocando os nervos da borda para depois entrar ali com um dedo. Ele grunhi quando sente o quão aperto e quente é ali.

O ruivo volta seu olhar para o rosto do moreno, e Law está mais delicioso que nunca: Os olhos cinzento fechados, cenho franzindo, dentes brancos mordendo o lábio inferior que era mais carnudo, bochechas e pescoço avermelhados. Ele coloca o segundo dedo naquele lugar apertado e os bombeiam, dedos ficando em forma de anzol para fazer com que o homem mais baixo fique desesperado para ter algo maior ali dentro. – "Olhe para você, Trafalgar. Veja o quanto o seu buraquinho está trêmulo em meus dedos." – Ele insere o terceiro e último dedo, que bate em algo que faz o moreno abrir os olhos e gemer alto. – "Talvez isso quer algo maior, você não acha?"

 _Deus, só o faça parar de falar. A voz dele está me deixando louco._

 _-_ "E então, Trafalgar? Você que meu pau abrindo esse seu traseiro firme a fazer com que você sinta o que é o real prazer?"

 _Apenas pare._

\- " **Diga logo, porra!** "

Um certa estocada lá, que mais uma vez bate naquele botão de nervos o faz falar. – "Apenas coloque isso lá dentro, agora, antes que eu mesmo faça isso e o use como meu dildo particular, desgraçado." – Se Lae não estivesse com tanto tesão ele iria socar o ruivo até desfigurá-lo.

Do outro lado, Kid estava sem fala. Aqueles palavrões saindo de alguém quem aparenta ser calmo e controlado era o toque final para que sua excitação voltasse com força total. – "Como quiser princesa." – Então ele pega o quadril do outro, alinha com sua ereção com aquele lugar frouxo e o penetra.

\- "Eu não sou sua princes- AH MEU DEUS!" – A ereção do homem é muito maior do que os dedos que trabalharam nele. As suas mãos voam para aqueles bíceps grandes do homem em cima. Aquilo era claramente desconfortável e ele agradeceu que o ruivo tinha alguma presença de mente para esperar um pouco. Depois de alguns minutos o moreno mexeu o quadril, sinalizando para o ruivo poder continuar.

E o íncubo move, sabendo muito bem por experiência própria que indo devagar é a melhor coisa. Ele move as pernas morenas mais pro alto, fazendo com que a parte de trás dos joelhos fiquem em seus ombros enquanto puxa o seu próprio peso pra frente, indo mais fundo do que antes. Law grita e geme com isso, aquela carne dura batendo na sua próstata. Dedos gelados provocam um mamilo marrom para depois serem substituídos por uma língua. As suas mãos vão para aquelas madeixas vermelhas, puxando os lábios do outro para os seus em os movendo em um frenesi. Suas pernas saindo daqueles ombros para se fecharam no quadril em movimento.

\- "Me morda, suga meu sangue. Deixe me sentir o que é ter dentes de um vampiro em minha pele enquanto o seu buraco se fecha na minha carne dura." – E foi bem isso que Law fez, sua língua lambendo uma área de pele para depois encravar seus caninos ali. O gosto doce do sangue do íncubo enchendo sua boca e garganta, fazendo sua visão ficar branca e seu corpo pressionar contra o outro em cima.

E como ele estava desejando sentir esse gosto. Dois anos, pra falar a verdade.

E aparentemente foi esse gosto que o trouxe ao orgasmo, se líquido pegajoso em sua barriga for uma indicação.

Ele sente o ruivo está estocando sem um ritmo. Sabendo que Kid já estava no seu limite ele faz com que os músculos da barriga e traseiro apertem aquela carne dentro de si, fazendo com que o outro alcance o ponto alto.

E o homem gemeu tão gostoso.

O corpo acima cai em cima de si, e o vampiro o abraça fortemente, o seu nariz se enterrando nos cabelos do outro para que grave em suas lembranças aquele cheiro de canela que associa com o ruivo.

\- "Irei desejar canela na minha comida pelo resto da semana depois disso."

Kid ri dessas palavras. – "Por quê?"

\- "Você cheira fortemente à isso." – O ruivo ri novamente. – "O que é tão engraçado?"

\- "Para mim você também cheira a canela e ainda por cima tem gosto disso. Você não tem idéia de como eu tenho comido tanto disso por causa de ti." – Agora foi a vez de Law rir.

\- "Bom saber que você sofreu do mesmo jeito que sofri."

\- "De qualquer jeito, já que nos recuperamos um pouco, hora do segundo round."

\- "O quê.. ESPERA!"

…..

Horas depois, um facho de luz do sol bate nos olhos fechados do médico, fazendo com que se retraia e acorde de seu sono. Ele estava pra se mover quando sente algo pesado o segurando. Olhando para isso ele constata que é um braço metálico em volta de sua cintura e sente outro braço amparando sua cabeça, o rosto de Kid bem próximo de si. Aproveitando o momento seus dedos levemente tocam aquelas feições angulares, passando pela mandíbula, um nariz meio que torto, aquelas sobrancelhas sem pêlos e a cicatriz grande que está na parte esquerda do rosto. Ele até pode notar que os cílios tinham uma coloração de cor de cobre. E então tem aqueles lábios, ainda borrados de batom por causa dos beijos dados porém inacreditavelmente macios. Law os beija porque ele queria sentir o gosto de novo.

O íncubo geme, acordando por causa daquela sensação gostosa na boca. – "O que foi?"

Law o beija de novo. – "Eu preciso ir ao banheiro."

\- "Então o que está..." – O moreno puxa com os dentes o lábio superior e suga a carne. – "te parando disso?"

\- "Seus lábios..." – Agora os caninos estão cravando no lábio inferior levemente. – "... e também seu braço."

\- "Entendi." – O ruivo retira o peso, no qual Law aproveita para levantar e ir direto ao banheiro.

Vinte minutos depois Law volta no quarto e vê que o ruivo voltou a dormir, agora suas costas musculosas para o seu deleite. O vampiro se aproxima o outro o cutuca ali mas nenhuma resposta. O cara ta dormindo que nem uma pedra.

E ele não vai esperar até que o outro acorde novamente para poder conversar.

Então ele pega a calça do outro e procura pelo tubo de batom que o outro usa. Acaba achando e o usa para pode deixar uma mensagem em um pedaço de papel.

 _Você sabe onde me achar_

 _Meu telefone: xxxx-xxxx_

…..

O íncubo ainda continua a se encontrar com o vampiro durante as noites quando podem. Algumas vezes Law pega o ruivo o observando pelos vidros dos quartos dos pacientes enquanto o médico trabalha nas horas finais de seu expediente. Outras vezes é o moreno que está observando ruivo pelas janelas enquanto admirava aquela corpo musculoso naquela pele branca que sempre estava com uma camada fina de suor enquanto Kid trabalha na sua oficina.

E o cheiro de canela sempre impregnando aqueles lugares. Tal cheiro que faz ambos homens desejarem tanto um ao outro no final do dia porque nunca é o bastante pra se saciarem. E quem sabe, durará por uma vida.

Quem sabe, durará para sempre.

 **E é isso!**

 **Agradecendo desde já se você leu até aqui!**

 **Até uma próxima oportunidade.**

 **Tchauzinho! :3**


End file.
